Objects in the rear view mirror
by Bratwurst
Summary: Sidestory zu "Beautiful Lie". Dracos Sicht der Dinge.
1. Chapter 10:2

_**A/N**: Diese Story ist die Sidestory von "Beautiful Lie" und beginnt mit dem 10. Kapitel. Viel Spaß!  
_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-x-**

_** Objects in the rear view mirror are closer than they appear  
**_

-

-

_**POV zu Beautiful Lie**_

_**-**_

_**Dracos Personal View**_**  
**

-  
_  
Dies hier stellt einzelne Auszüge meiner Fanfiktion "Beautiful Lie" aus Draco Malfoys Blickwinkel dar._

_"Objects in the rear view mirror are closer than they appear" - so lautet die Aufschrift von Warnetiketten, die oft an ausländischen, vielleicht auch deutschen Autorückspiegeln angebracht ist.  
Übersetzt dürfte die Aussage etwa "was im Rückspiegel erscheint, ist näher als es den Anschein hat" lauten.  
Auf Dracos Situation und auf sein Leben trifft dies völlig zu, sei es in dem Auftrag, der ihm im Nacken sitzt und die dazugehörige Portion Furcht, oder aber auch die unbewusste Annäherung zwischen Hermine Granger und ihm._

_**-  
**_

* * *

-

-

-

Kapitel 10.2 - Dracos Sicht: 

**-  
**

_Isn't there someone to catch me if I fall  
Isn't there someone to let my wounds stop bleeding  
Isn't there someone to hold me tight  
And never let me slip away_

_But if this dream was just an illusion  
Then hope doesn't really exist  
If pain was the only thing we can feel  
Then the saviors are just fiction  
They are just fiction_

_They're not meant to be reality  
They're not a product of sanity  
They're existing just in our heads  
So has this fucking life no sense!?_

_And if this dream is just an illusion  
Then I am in the wrong place  
If pain is the only thing to feel  
Then let me outta here!  
If the saviors are really just fiction  
Then everything I knew  
IS A LIE!_

(This Dream, This Illusion - mit freundlicher Genehmigung von CrazyLWS)

-

_Verdammte Granger._

Erst süffelt sie entspannt ihr Wasser, als ob sie bei einem guten Freund zu Besuch wäre, dann bedankt sie sich so schamlos und offen bei mir, und jetzt - jetzt verschwindet sie, bevor mir eine bissige und zerschmetternde Antwort eingefallen ist.

Wie soll ich das denn bitte verstehen?  
Aber ich denke... das ist nicht schlimm.

Erstens ist sie ein Schlammblut und ich muss mich nicht darum kümmern, sie verstehen zu versuchen, und zweitens verstehe ich mich im Moment nicht einmal selbst.

Ich riss meinen Blick von der Holztür, die ich nun sicher schon mehrere Minuten lang fixiert hatte und wandte mich anderen Gedanken zu.

Besser wäre es nämlich, ich würde mich darum kümmern, meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.  
Immerhin weiß ich zu genau, was geschehen wird, wenn ich es nicht tue.

Außerdem erscheint mir Borgin nicht vertrauenswürdig genug. Er könnte etwas im Schilde führen, mich notfalls sogar verraten; das würde ich ihm durchaus zutrauen.  
Letztes Jahr war er immerhin nicht sehr verlässlich und vor allem nicht sehr aufrichtig gewesen. Er hätte insgeheim wohl liebend gern jedem Kunden von meinem Auftrag erzählt, dieser Narr.  
Bisher hat ihn mein Name von jedem Widerspruch abgehalten, aber genau darin lag ja das Problem.  
Er würde sich vor jeden Zauberer mit großen Namen in den Dreck werfen, notfalls auch seine Schuhe küssen und seine unzähligen Versprechungen herunterrattern.  
Ich war es so leid.

Aber - Granger.  
Wieso, wieso verdammt noch mal hatte sie mich gestern in Filchs Büro geweckt - und angefasst?  
Wieso hatte ihr Gesicht dabei einen so merkwürdigen Ausdruck und wieso hatte sie einen Blick getragen, als hätte gerade ihre Katze einen Quaffel verschluckt?

Wenn es nicht um eine so mächtig ungünstige Situation gehandelt hätte, hätte ich wohl gelacht.

Aber - bei Granger... man konnte sich nie sicher sein, wie viel sie wusste und wie viel sie sah.  
Hatte sie es bemerkt?  
Wie viel wusste sie?

Auch wenn ich sofort meine angespannte, abwehrende Haltung eingenommen hatte... hatte sie meinen verschleierten Blick, oder womöglich meine geweiteten Pupillen wahrgenommen?  
Hatte sie eventuell bereits die passenden Schlüsse gezogen?

Sie war unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. Sicher hatten diese auch ihre Mittelchen, die diesselben körperlichen Reaktionen auslösten, auch wenn ich mich gleichzeitig fragen musste, woher diese ihr Wissen bezogen, wenn nicht aus der Zaubertränkebrauerei.  
Aber sicherlich war sie in diesem Gebiet genauso belesen wie in jedem Anderen.

Die wichtigste Frage, die ich mir also stellen sollte, wäre: In dem möglichen Falle, dass Granger ihr Hirn im Bezug auf mich eingesetzt haben sollte - was würde sie tun?  
Würde sie mich bei der Direktorin anschwärzen?  
Würden sie daraufhin meinen Raum durchsuchen?

Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich mein Magen heftig zusammen.  
Sorgen um die Tränke, nach denen sie suchen würden, machte ich mir nicht. Selbst wenn sie jeden Einzelnen finden würden, es würde nur eine scharfe Verwarnung und die heftigste Maßregelung folgen, die Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte.

Ich machte mir nur darum Gedanken, was passieren sollte, wenn sie diverse andere Dinge in meinem Zimmer finden würden.  
Dinge, die mir zunächst einen Anhörungstermin im Ministerium einbringen würden und die womöglich -mir wurde langsam übel bei dem Gedanken- für den ein oder anderen intelligenteren Zauberer auf meinen Auftrag schließen lassen würden.

Was sollte ich denn dann tun?  
Wo sollte ich hin?  
Nun, vermutlich nach Askaban.

Verdammt, ich sollte mich nicht so sehr mit Granger beschäftigen.  
Mir ist es völlig egal, wofür sie ihren störrischen Dickkopf einsetzt.  
Ich bin ihr doch sowieso völlig gleichgültig, bin nicht mehr als ein dunkler Fleck in ihrer schönen, weißen, reinen Welt.

Und genau so werde ich sie in meinen Gedanken behalten.  
Störender Dreck unter meinen Stiefeln.  
Nicht weniger und vor allem nicht mehr.

Ich blickte auf die Uhr an meiner kahlen Zimmerwand.  
Noch exakt eine halbe Stunde verblieb mir, um gemütlich in diesem Sessel zu sitzen und mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Doch kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, stand ich ruckartig auf.

_Das würde ich nicht tun._

Ich sollte mich mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigen.  
Wenn ich schon wieder einmal nicht einschlafen konnte, weil mich völlig überflüssige oder aussichtslose Gedanken wachhielten, dann würde ich wenigstens etwas Nützliches tun.

Vielleicht etwas, um meine Haut zu retten.

Ich ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf die Tür meines Zimmers zu und blieb ruckartig davor stehen.

_Nein._

Ich ballte unbewusst meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Wenn ich heute Nacht abermals auf den Gängen herumschleichen würde, wäre ich den gesamten Tag völlig gerädert. Einmal oder zweimal konnte ich mir ja einreden, dass es ein Ausnahmefall war, doch langsam glaubte ich mir nicht einmal mehr selbst.  
Außerdem wüsste ich diesmal nichts zu sagen, wenn mich Professor Flitwick wieder auf dem Gang erwischte.

Resigniert schlug ich mit der Faust gegen die rustikale Holztür.  
Der Schmerz in meinen Fingern erschien mir so willkommen wie nie.  
Ich rammte meine andere Faust mit einem dumpfen Schlag gegen die Tür, die erzitterte.

Einen Augenblick verharrte ich regungslos.

Dann hämmerte ich immer und immer wieder mit meinen Händen gegen das Holz, immer wieder, so lange, bis sich meine Fingerknöchel völlig taub anfühlten.  
Schwer atmend lehnte ich meine Stirn an die Tür.

Einige Sekunden lang genoss ich die Stille, bevor ich mich umwandte und auf meinen Schreibtisch zuging.

"Ich habe zu tun", sagte ich in den leeren Raum hinein.

-

* * *

_Und weil ich das so spät poste, gibt es gleich den zweiten Teil dazu!_


	2. Chapter 13:2

_** Objects in the rear view mirror are closer than they appear  
**_

-

-

_**POV zu Beautiful Lie**_

_**-**_

_**Dracos Personal View**_**  
**

* * *

-

-

Kapitel 13.2 - Dracos Sicht: 

_  
Silent Night… for the rest of my life,  
Silent Night… for the rest of my life,  
Violent Knight… at the edge of your knife,  
"Forgive me Father"…don't make it right  
Silent Night… for the rest of my life,  
Silent Night… at the edge of your knife,  
You're guilty!  
(Devil in a Midnight Mess -Billy Talent)_

_-_

Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah ich sogleich die kleine Gestalt inmitten von Büchern und Pergamenten vor dem Kamin sitzen.

Granger hockte im Schneidersitz im Staub vor dem Feuer, in dem ganzen Durcheinander von Schriftstücken aller Art und stierte ausdruckslos in die Flammen, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

Als ich näher kam, überlegte ich kurz, ob ich mich bemerkbar machen sollte, entschloss mich aber direkt dagegen. Ich wollte erst mal sehen, was sie da tat.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Grangers kleinen Körper und sie tastete über den Stapel neben ihr, um "Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" herauszureißen, wobei der gesamte Turm Bücher auseinanderfiel.  
Dies beachtete sie aber kein bisschen, sondern blätterte hastig durch ihren Wälzer.  
Interessiert kam ich lautlos näher an sie heran.

Auf einmal schien sie gefunden haben, was sie suchte, denn ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sie auf die Seiten legte. Doch sie beugte sich so weit vor, dass ihre braunen Locken auf den Boden fielen und mir vollends die Sicht versperrten.

"Die Graue Dame!", quiekte sie und ich zuckte zusammen.

Wieso interessierte sie sich für den Hausgeist von Rawenclaw?

"Planst du, nach Ravenclaw zu wechseln, Granger?", sagte ich in meiner üblichen Tonlage.  
Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass sie bei meiner Stimme zusammenzuckte. "Nun, vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Dein hypertrophisches Gehirn kommt bei zwei Vollidioten wie Weasley und Potter sehr unvorteilhaft zur Geltung."

Jetzt drehte sie sich endlich zu mir um und blickte erst in Hüfthöhe nach hinten, bevor sie leicht überrascht ihren Blick hob und mir in die Augen sah.

" _'Ravenclaws sind geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam und weise'_ ", fuhr ich fort. "- nun, damit müsstest doch gerade du -"

"Malfoy", seufzte sie.

Irritiert stoppte ich meinen Wortschwall und sah, wie sie die Stirn runzelte und über etwas nachdachte.  
Dachte sie über mich nach?  
Tzz... welch absurder Gedanke.  
Weshalb sollte Granger mich in ihren Kopf lassen, wo ich sie schon hier in ihrer Freizeit ständig belästigte? Und sie mich natürlich.

Dennoch interessierte es mich, worüber sie sich gerade den Kopf zerbrach.

Ich trat einen Schritt näher und beugte mich über ihre Schulter, um in das Buch zu sehen, welches sie eben noch so voller Enthusiasmus gelesen hatte.

Ich merkte nicht, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte und dass sie ihre Augen aufriss, als ich viel näher kam, als ich es bei einem _Schlammblut_ aus Prinzipgründen tun sollte.

_Die Gründergeschichte um Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw... Godric Gryffindors Heldentaten und Rowena Ravenclaw und ihr verlorenes Diadem..._

"Wieso beschäftigst du dich mit Rowena Rawenclaw? So etwas haben wir in keinem Fach aufbekommen." Ich versuchte, meine Stimme nicht so überheblich klingen zu lassen, wie ich es für gewöhnlich tat.  
Schlicht und einfach aus dem Grund, da ich befürchtete, hier einige... wichtige Informationen zu finden.

"Ich finde, es gehört zum Allgemeinwissen eines Hogwartsschülers etwas über die vier Gründer zu wissen", sagte sie ruhig. "Außerdem ist es sehr interessant."

Unbewusst zog ich spöttisch meine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ein wissendes Grinsen legte sich über mein Gesicht.

"Soso, interessant", machte ich in einer Tonlage, die das Gegenteil bewies.  
_Wer's glaubt!_

Ich setzte mich in den Sessel in ihrem Rücken. Erfreut stellte ich fest, dass es ihr nicht behagte, ihren Feind im Rücken zu haben und sie drehte sich um.

Granger informiert sich sicher nicht aus Eifer für die _wunderbare_ Geschichte der Gründer über Rowena Ravenclaw. Potter, Weasley und sie scheinen weiter gekommen zu sein, als ich dachte.  
Interessant.

"Die Geschichte von Helena Ravenclaw?", fragte ich, während mein Blick über das Buch am Boden schweifte.

"Ja", machte Granger und klang aus irgendeinem Grund verwirrt.

"Weißt du auch, wer der Baron war, der sie erstochen hatte?"

"Nein", antwortete sie in einem zurückhaltenden Tonfall. "Ich weiß nur, dass er sie geliebt hatte."

Ich musste grinsen.

"Der Blutige Baron", gab ich zurück und genoss ihre entgleisten Gesichtszüge.

"Was?" Sie starrte mich an.

"Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Granger", bemerkte ich trocken. "Was dachtest du denn, wo das ganze Blut auf seinem Umhang herkommt?"

Sie warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu.  
„Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?" Ihr Ton war wieder schneidend.

"Den wirklich interessanten Dingen wendest du dich wohl nie zu, oder, Granger?", gab ich überheblich zurück, als ich mich erhob und mit wenigen Schritten den Raum verließ.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, blieb ich stehen.

-

Das habe ich mal wieder wunderbar hinbekommen.  
Da hatte Granger einmal normal mit mir geredet, nicht so, als ob sie sich vor mir und meinen Taten ekeln würde und ich Trottel musste natürlich wieder den kalten und arroganten Schnösel spielen.

Wie sollte ich denn jetzt herausbekommen, ob die Drei auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen waren?  
Der dunkle Lord würde es mir danken, wenn ich es ihm mitteilen würde.

Vielleicht würde das meinen Verrat bezüglich Dumbledore bereinigen.

Ich seufzte.

Vielleicht, vielleicht.

-

-

* * *

_Und weiter geht es dann mit Kapitel 20.2!  
_


End file.
